Sunset
by Anonymous033
Summary: Tony and Ziva watch the sunset together. Tiva fluff.


**Summary: Tony and Ziva watch the sunset together.**

**Disclaimer: Ahhh, the wind! Nothing to do with NCIS, I know. Btw, I do not own.**

**Spoilers: None. This has no specific timeline, but is written with the assumption that Ziva has had several boyfriends. So, sometime after season 8?**

**I just wanted to write a short one-shot er...in the middle of my finals period. Enjoy, please review!**

**-_Soph_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset<strong>

She has always loved sunset. She has always loved the silence the entire world seems to fall into the moment the sun dips beneath the horizon; the way the last rays bathe everything in a magnificent red. It is her favourite time of the day, and if she could take a picture of every sunset with her mind and stow it away for perusal at her leisure, she would.

She stands on the roof of her apartment building, watching as the sun slowly starts to sink. A gentle breeze blows against her; she revels in the feeling.

Distant footsteps warn her of an approaching presence; she turns around and finds, to her surprise, Tony walking towards her. She waits for him to approach, revelling in the sight of him just as she had the feel of the gentle breeze on her skin. She does not usually welcome the idea of someone disturbing her peace, but for some reason Tony is always welcomed to her. She breaks into a smile.

He grins roguishly and comes to a stop in front of her, his scent tickling her nostrils. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You are the one at my apartment, Tony," she retorts.

"I came to see if you wanted to grab Chinese or something but clearly food is not the first thing on your mind right now. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I am watching the sunset." She turns back out, determined not to let him distract her from her original mission.

"You watch the sunset? I didn't know that."

"Well, I do not get a lot of chances, with our jobs. I watch it when I have the time."

"Oh." He is silent for a moment, and then he moves to stand next to her. "Why?"

"Do you not see how beautiful it is?"

"It's pretty and all, but I never took you for the sunset-watching type."

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me."

"Hey, I know a lot of things about you."

"Really? Like what?" She looks at him, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Just give me a category."

"A _category_?" she asks incredulously.

"Yeah. Like what I know about your family or your boyfriends or something."

She makes a face and looks away. "On second thought, I would rather not ask."

"Afraid I know more about you than you want me to?"

"Afraid you will make some crude joke about me and my boyfriends."

"I don't make jokes about you and your boyfriends," he says in an injured tone. She raises her eyebrows. "Okay, I do. But that's only because I expect you to pass this information on to them and then see how they react. It's an indirect way of testing how well they control their emotions."

"You can seriously say that with a straight face?"

"I'm good," he replies smoothly, and she rolls her eyes. He laughs and takes up her hand, gazing out at the far horizon. "Huh. Sunset's awesome after all."

She glances down distractedly and swallows. "Tony, why are you holding my hand?"

"Reflex." His voice suddenly sounds a bit flatter. He lets go of her and does not say anything more, but it troubles her that he seems the tiniest bit _sad_.

"Okay." She slips her hand back into his again, and smiles when she feels his grip tighten just the slightest. She sighs contentedly and looks out at the horizon with him.

"Chinese afterward?" he says after a while.

"Japanese," she answers.

"Sushi?"

"Okay."

"Takeaway?"

"Restaurant."

"Who's driving?"

"I am."

"Why you?"

"Because I am the better driver."

He makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a snort, but does not comment.

They watch as the sky slowly turns dark, and then she tugs on his hand to lead him back downstairs, still revelling in how his palm fits perfectly against hers.


End file.
